The Lady Of The Red Dress
by Uchiha Tarsis
Summary: One-shot. Un hombre pelinegro de mirada negra y penetrante, me miraba con una sonrisa macabra en sus finos labios. Nunca me habria imaginado que algo asi me pasaria, pero al final creo que no me arrepentia de haberle conocido.


**Advertencia: **Contenido erótico explicito, Ooc, un poco de Gore

**Aclaraciones: **Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen son de Masashi-sama desgraciadamente U_U, porque si fueran míos ya hubieran chibis de Sasuke correteando por Konoha e Itachi y Deidara seguirían vivos. Sakura e Ino, tienen 23 años y Sasuke 25. Los personajes son utilizados sin fines de lucro.

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

Sakura Narra-Texto Normal

(N/A:)-Notas Mías

-Hablan-Entre guiones

_**Flashback-Texto en cursiva y negrita **_

_**The Lady Of The Red Dress**_

* * *

Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, amarrada de las manos y de los pies con unas sogas. Un hombre pelinegro de mirada negra y penetrante, me miraba con una sonrisa macabra en sus finos labios. Y ¿Como llegue aquí? a estar en manos de un ser perverso como él? pues todo comenzó cuando le conocí, en una cafetería. Una amiga a la cual no veía desde hace mucho me cito para que conversáramos sobre como nos ha ido en la vida, teníamos tiempo de no vernos, pues ella viajaba mucho por su trabajo como modelo. Recuerdo que después de nuestra amena platica nos despedimos y seguido le mire sentado frente a mi.

_**-Sakura me voy, a ver cuando volvemos a vernos-dijo mi rubia amiga de ojos azules, mientras tomaba su fina cartera de Luis Vuiton **_

_**-Si, que tal si nos ponemos en contacto para ver que día podríamos vernos de nuevo, te parece?-pregunte **_

_**-De acuerdo, me mandas un mail o un mensaje por el cel-me sugirió Yamanaka Ino guiñándome un ojo**_

_**-Ok, Bye Ino-cerda que si no te llaman la atención en tu trabajo **_

_**-Es cierto, gracias frente de marquesina bye-se despidió, mientras balanceando sus cabellos dorados **_

_**Me quede un rato mas mientras yo me comía un postre que había pedido, mire a mi alrededor y allí fue cuando lo vi; estaba sentado en la mesa que estaba frente a mi y por alguna razón su mirada parecía estar directamente hacia a mi. Supongo que mi cara estaba algo roja, pues era muy apuesto y me miraba de una manera tan intensa o eso es lo que me pareció. Baje mi mirada apenada, la volví a levantar para verle de nuevo y el se estaba levantando, lo primero que pensé seguro y ya se marcha pero fue todo lo contrario e inesperado. Se acerco a mi y se sentó en la silla donde estaba anteriormente Ino**_

_**-Disculpa podrías decirme tu nombre?-me preguntó.**_

_**-Eh? Es a mi?-dije sin pensar, estaba algo nerviosa por la manera en la que me observaba con su azabaches ojos**_

_**-Claro o acaso hay alguien mas aquí aparte de ti?-articuló con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Vaya que era tonta pero es que estaba realmente nerviosa**_

_**-Lo siento-le contesté riéndome con nerviosismo-Mi nombre es Sakura**_

_**-Por tu color de cabello verdad?**_

_**-Si-respondí tomando inconscientemente un mechón de mi cabello**_

_**-Entonces es natural?**_

_**-Exacto **_

_**-Vaya que original y disculpa mi descortesía, me llamo Sasuke**_

_**-Mucho gusto Sasuke-san-mencione con una sonrisa **_

_**-Te han dicho que eres hermosa Sakura?-Eh? Eso si que no me lo esperaba, seguro y mi cara ya era un tomate **_

_**-Estas bien Sakura?-cuestionó mientras se acercaba a mi y ponía su mano en mi amplia frente, para ver si no tenia fiebre, que vergüenza **_

_**-Si no te preocupes no es nada-trate de evadir que mi cara era un total desastre**_

_**-Segura?, estas algo roja-me comunicó el oji-negro separándose un poco de mi **_

_**-No es nada, enserio**_

_**-Bien si tú lo dices**_

_**-Sasuke-san me disculpara pero debo marcharme, no se si le gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver?-pregunte mientras tomaba mi bolso, y era mi oportunidad para darle mi numero telefónico, además no todos los días conoces a un hombre que parece de revista. **_

_**-De acuerdo **_

_**-Bien este es mi numero-le di una tarjetita con un numero telefónico escrito, el lo tomo y me levante de la silla y también él hizo la misma acción-fue un gusto conocerle espero volverle a ver pronto-extendí mi mano en modo de despedida.**_

_**-Igual espero verla pronto-respondió tomando mi mano en un apretón y después despidiéndose.**_

Después de conocernos nos comunicamos y nos estuvimos viendo cada vez que podíamos, ya había pasado un mes desde que nos conocimos y nos volvimos amigos. Una tarde me llamo para que nos viéramos el viernes en la noche a las 7:00, me invitaba a cenar en un restaurante.

El viernes a las 6:45 llego a mi casa con una caja en las manos, yo ya estaba casi lista solo que estaba batallando en que peinado hacerme.

-Ya estas lista?-me preguntó mientras yo le dejaba entrar a mi casa.

-Ya casi. ¿Y esa caja?

_-_Es un vestido que te traje para que te lo pusieras-me acerque a él y tome caja y saque el hermoso vestido que había dentro. Era un vestido fino escotado y de tirantes; que se amarraban detrás de cuello, de color rojo pero discreto.

-Muchas gracias, pero se ve por la marca que te ha de ver costado mucho, no puedo aceptarlo-le dije era hermoso pero no podía aceptarlo

-Vamos acéptalo, lo escogí pensando en ti, seguro y te ves hermosa con el-insistió

-Bien, como quieras, me lo pongo?

-Si, me gustaría vértelo puesto-yo solo asentí y me dirigí a mi baño para colocármelo.

Ya con el vestido colocado, me mire al espejo, era justo mi medida, y hacia que mi figura se mirara mucho mejor y algo sensual. Salí para que Sasuke me viera con el vestido rojo, ya puesto.

-Que tal?-le pedi su opinión

-Sabia que te quedaría muy bien-me dijo, acercándose a mi, me abrazo y me sonroje-vamos a divertirnos Sa-ku-ra-me dijo al oído yo suspire me gustaba el sonido de su ronca voz.

-Sasuke-dije en un murmullo casi como un gemido, me asuste un poco, él tal vez y pensaría que era una pervertida. Pero el solo rio un poco, y sentí como se separaba un poco de mi para después sentir algo helado en mi cuello. Era una navaja, me aterre.

-Tranquila, se obediente en lo que te diga y no te hare daño-me dijo con una sonrisa de malicia. Yo solo asentí levemente, estaba tan turbada que no podía ni hablar-vamos date la vuelta y camina hacia tu habitación-hice exactamente lo que me dijo-recuéstate en la cama y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco-.

Yo hice todo lo que el me dijo al pie de la letra, se acero a mis pies y con una soga los amarro fuertemente, una lagrima se escurro de entre mis ojos y pequeños sollozos salían de mi garganta, tenia miedo, a lo que él me hiciera. Se acerco a mi rostro para verme y limpiar con sus dedos las lágrimas rebeldes que se empecinaban por salir.

-Shhh, no llores mi Sakura-dijo mientras reía suavemente.

-Por que Sasuke?-pregunte en un murmullo, él se alejo y me miro con sus mejías levemente sonrojadas, mientras pasaba su fleco hacia atrás con su mano.

-No hagas eso, Sakura-dijo mordiéndose el labio. Se volvió a acercar para colocar las sogas en mis manos.

-Sabes, ya te había visto antes de conocernos en aquella cafetería, te había observado por primera vez en un parque leyendo un libro, llevabas una camisa roja y una falda blanca, te mirabas tan bien-dijo relamiéndose los labios-ese mismo día te seguí, llegaste a tu apartamento. Ya conocía donde vivías, los siguientes días te estuve persiguiendo, el día que entraste a la cafetería te reuniste con una mujer, supuse que tu amiga, yo entre y me senté frente a ustedes esperando a que ella se marchara; tu amiga, y cuando se marcho lo único que tuve que hacer fue acércame a ti-dijo mientras tomaba su navaja con maestría entre sus dedos-Cuando te sonrojaste, quise tocarte y conseguí la excusa perfecta, te veías tan encantadora-dijo acercándose nuevamente a mi, y paso sus dedos por mi cuello como una caricia, su mirada clavada en mi cuello, viendo como sus propios dedos pasaban por mi piel con delicadeza. Dirigió su mirada a mis ojos-y ni siquiera tuve que pedirte tu numero todo me lo dejaste en bandeja de plata, ahora aun te sigo gustando?-pregunto, en su hermoso rostro había una sonrisa perversa, seguido paso la navaja por mi cuello y corto muy superficialmente. Haciendo que saliera un liquido carmesí de la herida. Se aproximo a mi cuello y sentí su lengua limpiando la sangre que brotaba del corte. Poso sus ojos en mí de nuevo.

-Que hermoso queda el rojo en ti, Sakura-dijo apartando un cabello de mi rostro y pasándolo detrás de mi oreja-había esperado tanto por que llegara este momento, verte así-me dijo al oído. Sentí como corto un poco mi brazo izquierdo, mientras dirigía sus labios a los míos. Primero el beso fue suave y no quise responderle, pero el siguió intentando y yo caí, correspondiendo al beso de manera torpe. Entre el beso el mordió fuertemente mi labio inferior y seguido haciendo del beso mas fiero. Un sabor como a metal pude saborear en mi paladar, y se encimo en mi sin dejar de besarme, comenzó a levantar el vestido para acariciar mis piernas con sus manos algo rasposas.

-Para-dije entre el beso-por favor, detente-masculle, mientras de nuevo lloraba, no quería que siguiera pero de alguna manera enferma quería que no se detuviera. Ignoro mi ruego y toco mi parte intima.

-No te preocupes no te hare mucho daño, además yo se que quieres-dijo mientras volvía a lamer mi cuello pasando su lengua cálida por el corte anteriormente hecho. Sus dedos empezaron a tocarme, yo apreté mis parpados, pasaba sus dedos por encima mis bragas de encaje que llevaba, tocando mí clítoris con destreza, un gemido algo bajo, casi un murmullo, salió de mi boca-ves que si te gusta-su voz sonó algo ronca. Y detuvo los movimientos agiles que hacían sus dedos en mi intimidad femenina.

-No… pares…-solté sin pensar, el carcajeo.

-Como desees-dijo con un tono de burla en su voz, y volvió a tocarme, esta ves metiendo su mano en mis bragas. Yo me mordía el labio tratando de que mis gemidos no salieran, metió un dedo en mi entrada, masturbándome, y después un segundo dedo, se sentía tan bien, hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Pero como me podía permitir que aquello me gustara?, tan mal estaba de la cabeza?, aquel hombre por muy bueno que estuviera quería abusar de mi y tal vez hasta matarme, ya que me amenazaba con un cuchillo. No podía disfrutar de todo eso, podría tener hasta delante de mí a un asesino con experiencia y yo solo era una de sus victimas más. Pero a pesar de tratar de aterrarme y tratar de alejarlo de mi, sentí tristeza por ser una mas del montón, aunque pareciera extraño y descabellado, pero así me sentía.

El poso sus manos en mi espalda y bajo el zipper del vestido, después coloco sus manos detrás de mi cuello desatando el listón del vestido. Me despojo del vestido, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Seré… una mas del montón?-pregunte en un murmullo. El solo guardo silencio, como si no hubiera escuchado mi pregunta. Se acerco a mis labios y me beso. Bajo besando mi cuello hasta llegar al inicio de mis senos, paso nuevamente sus manos a mi espalda pero para desabrochar mi sostén y quitarlo dejando a la vista mis senos, yo me sonroje y trate de no mirar la expresión de su rostro. Sentí su cálida boca succionar mi pezón de mi seno derecho mientras con la otra masajeaba y apretaba a veces mi seno izquierdo. Instintivamente yo trate de dirigir mis manos a su cabeza pero tenia el inconveniente de que las tenia amarradas-Sa…suk…e desa…tame-dije entrecortadamente-quiero… toca…rte

El levanto su rostro y me miro a los ojos con un brillo.

-No intentes hacer algo en mi contra, Sakura-dijo para después levantarse un poco y empezar a desatar mis manos. Al tenerlas desatadas, lo tome del cuello y aprese sus labios contra los míos. Se separo de mi escondió su rostro en mi cuello, y dijo a mi oído.

-No me tienes miedo?-preguntó

-No me harás daño verdad?-pregunte ahora yo, el se separo de mi y temí que se alejara mas.

-Me tienes miedo, tu expresión lo dice todo-dijo con una mirada de tristeza, me preocupe lo había malentendido

-No es eso, tengo miedo que te alejes de mi-dije tocando su mejía, él cerro sus ojos disfrutando de mi caricia y tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la beso.

-Deberías temerme Sakura, he asesinado a personas sin compasión, aunque contigo… yo planeaba matarte-aquello me estremeció-quería deshacerme de estos sentimientos que empecé a sentir por ti pero no puedo, te amo a pesar de tener poco tiempo de conocernos.

-Sasuke yo…-no termine de hablar, sus dulces y suaves labios besaban los míos con amor, estaba tan feliz por que yo también le amo, se lo iba a decir en la cena de hoy, pero sucedió todo esto. Jamás me imagine que me enamoraría de alguien como él aunque la verdad cualquiera que conviviera con el se enamoraría-te amo-declare entre el beso.

-Se mía Sakura, mía

-Soy tuya Sasuke-dije sonriéndole, el volvió a besarme, con pasión y yo gustosa correspondí, nuestras lenguas bailaban y se enredaban, adoraba el sabor de sus labios. Bajo besando hasta llegar a mi vientre, después tomo mis piernas entre sus grandes manos, dándome mas caricias, hasta llegar a mis pies y desatarlos, se aproximo a mi y nos volvimos a besar, mientras yo le quitaba la camisa, después desabroche su pantalón y lo baje hasta sacarlo; junto con sus bóxers, con la ayuda de él. Retiro mis bragas, que era lo único que me quedaba, hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos y yo a merced de él. Separo mis piernas y se acomodo para poder penetrarme, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

Sentí la punta del miembro caliente de Sasuke rozando mi intimidad, para después el penetrarme, primero se movió con lentitud dentro de mi y después un poco mas rápido, sentía su cálida respiración en mi cuello, nuestros corazones latían desbocados por los frenéticos movimientos. Sasuke, regreso a mis labios a besarme-_podría besarlo toda la vida_-pensé, el clímax estaba ya cerca, sentía como mis paredes vaginales apretaban el miembro masculino de mi amado azabache, hasta sentir como al mismo tiempo llegábamos a la cúspide, vaciando él su semilla en mi.

Salió de mi, y se recostó a mi lado, me tomo de la cintura para abrazarme y yo correspondí, beso mis labios suavemente.

-Serás mía, mañana y los siguientes días de mi vida Sakura?-cuestionó, viéndome con sus negrísimos y bellos ojos, con un brillo en ellos.

-Hoy, mañana y siempre mi Sasuke-respondí, acariciándole la mejía, para volvernos a unir en un beso más.

Tal vez Sasuke pudiera ser un asesino, un sádico, o hasta el mismo demonio pero yo le amaba y no le cambiaria por nada del mundo y si para estar con el tendría que ir hasta el fin del mundo lo haría por que él era mi vida, mi todo.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

?


End file.
